


Then I Met You

by lemonberry01



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Short & Sweet, daiya is supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonberry01/pseuds/lemonberry01
Summary: I told myself that I was not going to fall in love because I was too loud, too arrogant, and almost too self centered. I told everyone I was fine with this, but there was no way they could see how much I wanted to fall in love. With this, I've been acting the same, and it'll never change.But then I met you.(This is basically something that's been sitting in my google docs for months I wish I could have brought it out sooner, but hey if it gets popular I'll add some more chapters and such!!!)
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

He felt the smell of sweet bread while walking through the vendors alley, and to him, nothing smells better than that. When he walked to the stand, he took out some money, the exact amount. They all looked at him like he was crazy. The big motorcycle man was getting sweet bread? How funny. If someone uttered a word they for sure wouldn't for a while after he'd punch their teeth in. They gave him the bread and he walked back to his motorcycle, and was late for class already. What better than to patrol the streets in search of things while eating bread for breakfast?

He heard a ding in his pocket after eating, it was Junko.  
"Heyyyy Owata!"  
"Nosey brat."  
"Well that's not very nice." She snorted back.  
"Anyways what are you doing? The homeroom teacher is pissed that you aren't here, and I'm getting lonely talking to my bad breathed sister when I can talk to the hunk." Mondo felt his cheeks warm up before he skillfully stopped them. Junko was one to hit on every boy in the school, especially the upperclassmen. Who had thought it was so special to be noticed by her. Which was always creepy.

"It's none of your damn business."  
"Not faiiir." She whined and threw her hand in the air.  
"But okay mister tough guy, do whatever. Bye!" She said in her singsong like always and hung up. Looking at the headmaster with dull eyes as he walked up to her.

"See? I told you it wouldn't work, my fashionista lady charm doesn't work."  
"You know where he is Junko. Correct?"  
"Well if this gets rid of my weeks of detention, then, maybe I do."

****

It was almost time for lunch, so he went back to the vendors, looking for something else to eat, he found a small ramen shop, but he couldn't notice that feeling. He was being followed. His eyes turned to where he felt the most and he looked puzzled. Junko was drinking boba tea, with her eyes wide, she made silly movements with her hands… what was she saying?

"Junko?? What the hell are you doing out here?" Mondo walked to her as her hands told him to stay back. Mondo stopped in his tracks he could feel another pair of eyes, then another. He turned around with sweat dripping down his face and started looking around  
"Hey! What the fucks going on!?" He shouted around him, but the. He saw the headmaster, then his homeroom teacher.

"Mondo Owata. Get in the car." Mondo looked at Junko who facepalmed in embarrassment. There was no way he was going down yet. He turned to the left but was followed by Sakakura, the head guard.  
"Shit-" he grabbed onto a pole to turn himself the other way, but was punched in the gut. It was so out of left field that in his attempt to grab his stomach he had let go of the pole and fell to the floor. Sakakura lifted him off the ground and slung him over his shoulder. Mondo wanted to kick him, but he knew it would end with something worse if he tried.

When they got in the car, his motorcycle was also trailing behind them being driven by Junko.  
'god damn it. She was a part of this.'  
"You know, you've missed class 20 times this semester, the rest you just come in at lunch."  
"You know what old man-" there was a punch.  
"Respect your elders for a change."  
"No violence."  
"What am I getting this time? Detention? Being suspended?"  
"For your information mister Owata. Since you blindly refused to go to any of our discussions about this it'll be different than that." The headmaster looked at him through the rear view mirror, and he could see Mondo's face get more anxious than he's ever seen.

"He's certainly getting tired of waiting."  
"He? Who the fuck is he?"  
"You'll see when we get there." Sakakura muttered, he turned his head to see Junko doing an inappropriate pose for some camera.  
"JUNKO ENOSHIMA DETENTION FOR ONE DAY"  
"bleh. All that hard work for nothing…"

When they got there they placed his motorcycle in that parking lot, sent Junko back to class, and took him to the office. He was still pissed about this whole incident, but more so confused. Who was the person he'd left hanging for quite some time? He might've felt bad slightly but if this was a threat then to hell with feeling bad. 

When he entered the room he could already feel the presence of something that seemed foul to him, so his defences were up. When he finally saw who it was it was some man in a white suit, with a lot of badges on his chest pockets. He looked at Mondo, naturally the man was mostly overwhelmed with who he was as a whole. When he stood up he bowed down like a servant.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mondo Owata!" Mondo was so confused his eyes narrowed at him, he was curious but also upset at his appearance. What made him so special that he didn't dress like the others?  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
"Mondo, take a seat." The headmaster ordered. Mondo begrudgingly sat next to him. He looked pathetic, not Athletic, he couldn't for the life of him stop looking at his eyes and eyebrows. They were so prominent how could he not?

"I'd like for you to meet Kiyotaka Ishimaru. One of your newer classmates and the one assigned to watch your every move. Even out of school."  
"What did you say!? You've gotta be shitin' me!"  
"We aren't. Ishimaru is the best in his classes, he also agreed to be your math tutor." The headmaster nodded while speaking as Mondo's face grew more red.  
"This is bullshit. Have you even talked to my brother!?"  
"Yes. We have, he sounded very upset. I'd suggest you talk more about it with him a lot more."

Mondo froze. Daiya was mad at him? He started sweating more than he had already today. He looked at Ishimaru who looked nervously away from him.  
"Any questions, Owata?"  
"...."  
"Good, now head back to class. Ishimaru will assist you." As soon as he said that Mondo got out of his chair aggressively.  
"I don't need any fuckin assistance."  
"Unfortunately, when we look at your absences, It seems like you do." Mondo's face turned red as he walked out feeling embarrassed.

Kiyotaka ran out of the office and next to Mondo as he observed that he was a little more taller than him. Mondo grumbled at the closeness he was exuding.  
"Could you get the fuck away from me?" To his surprise Kiyotaka had created more space for them, Mondo's eyebrows raised, he thought there would be an objection to it. When he looked at him again he didn't help but notice the look onKiyotaka's face. It looked sorta fearful.  
"Did they not tell you anything about me?"  
"Absolutely no talking in the halls!"  
"H-huh!?"  
"No talking in the halls!" Kiyotaka said slightly louder. Mondo's eyes narrowed in annoyance, just who did he think he was? He still kept silent. He wasn't one to follow orders at all, but Daiya would kill him if he got expelled.

'man… what a self absorbed asshole.'


	2. Chapter 2

Mondo walked in the classroom with Kyotaka holding the door for him. Mondo regardless still swung the door aggressively. Everyone looked nearly fascinated by the entrance as Kyotaka moved out of the way faster than anyone could register.  
"Mondo, you broke a hole in the wall, that is about a day of detention!" Kyotaka boomed, everyone thought of how absurd this scene looked. Mondo's eye went wide and he turned to Ishimaru. The class had tried to fit the pieces together.

"Don’t tell me anything you pile of garbage," he went to his seat and sat down, which was next to Junko. Even better.  
"Is Ishimaru your new owner?"  
"Shut the fuck up Enoshima."  
"Awwww, are you still mad?"  
“I told you to shut up.” Junko stuck her tongue out and started scribbling on her paper. Murkro whispered something to her but Junko punched her in the shoulder.

It was time to go home, Mondo was getting his stuff from his locker to leave. When he realized there wasn't someone walking close by him. Did Kyotaka forget what he was supposed to do? Mondo took a sigh of relief, he could definitely ditch him and go home and talk to Daiya. But when the hallway started getting less crowded he saw the reflection of a nearby display case that Kyotaka was following. His eyes showed much determination, for what he was doing. Monda frowned again like normal and started putting in the combination to toss his homework and books in there. Kyotaka stared at him looking at the homework, he picked it up.  
"You need to complete the homework."  
"Can you leave me alone?"  
"If it's your lack of math ability, I can help-"  
"I don't want your help!" Kyotaka looked away fast after he said that, yet still held the papers in his hand.

"Let go of the god damn papers."  
"Absolutely not, we are doing this homework."  
"What did you just say to me you fuckin' nerd?"  
"I am not letting your vulgar language put me down. We're taking it home."  
"Fuck you." Mondo grabbed the homework, it seemed like Kyotaka knew what he was going to do so he held on too.  
"Mondo that's enough. You're acting like a brute."  
"Give me the papers you little bitch. I'll finish the homework alright." He sounded so angry that Kyotaka nearly forgot he was protected by the school if things went wrong. Then he heard a noise, his face turned pale. The pages were ripping.  
"Mondo wait the pages they're-" he stumbled back and fell to the floor holding a half of the papers. He looked at Mondo who was standing there breathing heavily like a monster. Kyotaka stood back up, his face had changed. Mondo finally recognized the situation he was in, he saw Ishimaru's face, he looked like he was going to cry.

"Hey-" Mondo saw him run off fast. His eyes widened in his own disappointment, this was his fault, he told Mondo to calm down… when Ishimaru turned the corner he punched the locker, making a heavy dent. What's wrong with him? All this for homework?? It was more than that, for being rude, slamming a hole into the classroom wall, seeing him as a pest… he couldn't do it.

He started to run after Kyotaka, the time they spent doing that they were nearly the only ones to be in the school and he could hear his footsteps then he heard the entrance doors open loudly. That's where he should go. Mondo ran out to see Kyotaka sit on the stairs defeated. It really didn't take too long to get him to this point did it? 

"I'm sorry."  
"..."  
"I didn't mean to upset you or be rude-" Mondo nearly held his mouth to not accidentally say more about his feelings. Kyotaka stood back up, seemingly done with his sulking and held some papers up. Mondo was confused but Kyotaka smirked.  
"Good thing I kept copies."  
"What the- you sly son of a bitch."  
"Does your Daiya usually pick you up?"  
"Yeah and he makes me cookies and calls me "bud" of course not man. He runs a biker gang. I ride to school." Mondo said in a mostly sarcastic tone.  
"Ah, so you own a car?"  
"Why are you asking me this?" Mondo's eyes looked him up and down as if he could examine him like a robot.  
"Well, I'm living with you the rest of the year." Mondo choked on air.  
"WHAT THE- AGAIN DID DAIYA APPROVE OF THIS?"  
"Yes, I have many documents. And copies just in case anything bad happens to one of them!" He laughed boastfully like it was a game.

"Well, you're lucky I have a spare helmet. Makoto sometimes has to take a ride home with me because he misses the bus."  
"That's very considerate of you to do that for a friend!" Mondo couldn't figure out why they'd have to go this far with everything. Daiya was going to give him a talking to when he got home and it wasn't going to be pretty. They got to the motorcycle a couple of minutes later and Mondo sat down on it 

"Get on." Was all he had to say when Kyotaka sat down and didn't know what to do exactly. So he got on, and immediately started hugging Mondo tightly. Mondo jumped slightly and his whole body froze.  
"Ishimaru, what the actual fuck are you doing!?"  
"Isn't this how you ride?"  
"N-no! Hold on to the rails on the side you moron!" Mondo had nearly shouted the statement and felt Kyotaka's hands let go of him. He was positively glad that Kyotaka couldn't see his face. The amount of embarrassment was so amazing that his whole face was red, when they finally got things situated Mondo started to drive off. He could hear Kyotaka trying not to scream, Mondo thought it was the funniest thing he'd heard. He had to keep himself from laughing or else he'd crash.

Mondo would usually stop at the vendors again but he knew there would be a mild hesitation from the person gripping on the rails like their life depended on it. When he got to the garage door, he heard it open, Daiya was watching. Mondo gulped but went in anyways, thinking he'll have at least 5 seconds to figure out what to say. But Daiya was there, arms folded he looked at Mondo then his eyes averted to Kyotaka he looked shocked. The moment he saw him however, his face brightened.

"What'd you know! Either my brother is swinging in both directions or this must be Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Welcome to the family for the rest of the year!" Mondo's breathing stopped as Kyotaka was getting off the motorcycle carefully while his legs felt like jelly.  
"Oh here let me help you! Mondo can be pretty fast and reckless when he's riding."  
"H-hey! I made sure I went the speed limi-"  
"Ishimaru, your stuff is in the guest room, we'll take a house tour and properly introduce each other after I have a talk with Mondo here." Kyotaka nodded slightly and went inside the house. Daiya looked at him angered.

"Mondo, what I heard today was unacceptable. If you're going to take care of the gang, you have to at least graduate high school. Half the members are your age and they still do well in school. You need to find that balance, otherwise, you'll lose yourself to your ego." Daiya spoke while he sat down on a bench.  
"I know… but it's not mandatory at hope's peak. I don't need to go unless there's a test."  
"You've been failing those as well. Ma didn't raise me to raise you to skip school, and make a fool of yourself." Mondo stayed there on his motorcycle. He knew this was serious, Daiya stood up.  
"I'm sorry."  
"If you're sorry, then don't get into any more senseless trouble. I'm proud of you for who you are, no matter what, but if nothing changes this year…I might have to give the reigns of the gang to someone more worthy…" Daiya paused. Mondo looked scared, Daiya and his hard work would go to waste if he can't pass. His whole ultimate status will mean nothing to both him and the team.

But Daiya walked to him and ruffled his hair.  
"Your classmate was so willing to help out, I was kinda glad since I have to work half the time…" Daiya looked a little less stressed out and Mondo felt the weight of what he did set in. Maybe Daiya had seen it but he nodded.  
"You want to get some ice cream? It'll let us meet Ishimaru some more, I know you're not used to him, I can tell." Mondo nodded quietly.  
"S-sure. If I'm being honest… He mostly confuses me…"  
"Why's that?"  
"He seems like all he does is care about school work and nothing else. It makes me wonder what they did to him to make him like a dog." Daiya passive aggressively puts a hand on his shoulder.  
"Mondo Owata. We don't speak harshly about guests in the house." Of course Daiya didn't understand what he meant but Mondo worded it awfully wrong to keep it to himself.

As they walked back in together Kyotaka was standing there awkwardly but still looking as normal as he had always looked. After the house tour, Daiya cleared his throat  
"Do you want to go for ice cream?"  
"Most certainly, but not until we're done with our homework, if you don't mind!"  
"I'm sure you guys have enough time to finish when we get back,"  
"True but it's optimal to do it as soon as possible so the lesson is still fresh in our minds!"  
"I think I know what you mean Mondo." Mondo was startled by the mutter towards him. Daiya took a breath and smiled. "Okay, we'll get it later, Mondo you should go do the homework." Mondo hesitated but walked up the stairs with him and sat down in his room with Kyotaka. He looked around the room scenery and his eyes looked like they glowed.

"You have a very unique room!"  
"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"  
"N-nothing poorly that's for sure," Mondo slightly smiled. No one really said that about his room, so he sat down on the floor as Kyotaka was trying to figure out how to do this.  
"Just sit down." Mondo ordered, and Kyotaka listened.  
"Okay, we should start with the easy stuff first then go to math." Kyotaka was probably clued in on some of his better studies.

Mondo nodded and started to write part of his essay after Kyotaka explained some of the science questions, Mondo didn't understand how, but he explained everything better than the teachers and his eyes had his attention, moreso his voice held Mondo's attention span more than their monotone voice. It turned to a breeze but then came math.

No matter what, whether it be Kyotaka's eyes, voice or explaining Mondo just couldn't understand.  
"I still don't understand…" Mondo was at his wits end his face was growing red and he sounded upset.  
"It's okay Mondo, I can explain it again if you-"  
"You've been explaining one problem for 40 goddamn minutes!" Kyotaka backed away instinctively at Mondo's voice.  
"Hm, maybe if we just go back to the basics, and I ask for an extension on your homework then maybe we can figure this out."  
"What's the point? I've skipped math for as long as I can remember, I can do some math, it’s like I’m a year behind." Mondo's voice started getting smaller. Kyotaka waited to see if he was going to say more.  
"Mondo it's okay, math was a problem for me too, but I'm sure if we go a couple of steps back, we can do this. You can do this." Kyotaka smiled slightly as Mondo looked at him.

"How come you can get extensions for some homework?"  
"I'm not sure?"  
"Figures." Mondo laughed, had he looked next to him he would have seen Kyotaka's face go red, but Kyotaka had stopped immediately.  
"I think we're good if we're getting an extension."  
"You better ask for it when no one else is around. People can't know that I'm absolute shit at math." Mondo mumbled, Kyotaka nodded as if to make a mental note.  
"You still want to go with me and Daiya?"  
"Yeah, I think it would be a good idea to get to know the dynamics of you two a little more." Mondo looked away, what did Kyotaka think of him? A test? Someone to watch over? The thoughts cleared out. He couldn't understand that they had gotten to relatively know each other a little more today.

And Mondo knew this was going to be either the worst year of his life or the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has a spicy joke at the end sorry-

Two weeks had passed, they got to know more about each other, like why Kyotaka's last name sounded familiar, and Mondo's old dog named Chuck. They weren't strangers to each other, and math was seemingly easier. In school it was a different story.

Kyotaka would focus on his work too much, watch Mondo, even when he was talking to Junko or any other classmates and yell at him for his behavior. Mondo in turn would defy the other man in his various ways like making a scene, sounding annoyed, and some name calling. It was almost as if they put masks on for the crowd and their classmates, and when they'd go back home on their motorcycle they'd chat about their interests. 

Makoto would sometimes hang out with them while in some cases when their facades fell, they would ask Makoto to be judges for their challenges. Chihiro became friends with Kyotaka about a couple of days later and would mostly keep programming and talk about his interests in biker gangs. Junko and Mukuro hung around Mondo occasionally, Junko didn't need the masks to drop, she was a fashionista for sure, but she had the oddest secondary talent. She could see through anyone's soul with those creepy eyes of hers, she could even find things they didn't really know yet.

"Owataaaaa." Junko started playing with her hair. He slightly looked down to her.  
"What is it now?" Mondo was expecting a flirty remark about his hair, face or his eyeliner.  
"When were you going to tell me you liked Ishimaru?"   
"I don't like him, we aren't even friends." He replied without missing a beat. Junko looked at him and her eyes started to analyze him.  
"You sure? You guys are at least friends right?"  
"Stop doing that nasty shit with your eyes. If you really want to know I'll tell you." Mondo leaned near her and whispered.  
"It's none of your business." Mondo walked slightly faster as Junko nearly froze.  
"Why can't you tell meee?"  
"You've got a whole following. If I ever told you the truth then you'd drop it to everyone."  
"Well, I suppose. But you're caught in my trap. You keep denying it so strongly it sounds like a blatant lie. So I've still gotten  
some of my answers. Not lovers, just fairly close friends." Junko popped some gum. Mondo wanted to question what made her question her motives but was left in the dust of that thought.

"See ya later hot bod, I gotta drag my fowl sister home." Junko said as she walked to her sister who punched her arm harder than before before looking at Mondo and blushing. Mondo rolled his eyes but then he saw Aoi next to Sakura, she waved at him while smiling.  
“Mondo! It’s been the longest time since we all talked! How is everything? Are you and Ishimaru getting along? He really is the nicest man in the class!” Mondo looks confused but he smiles slightly, Asahina does nothing wrong. He really has no reason to yell at her or be nervous around her as she was dating Sakura.  
“Everything’s fine Aoi, Ishimaru and I are getting along as best as we can.”  
“That’s really wonderful to hear! You guys seem like the best of friends!” after that her watch had beeped. She jumped and smiled. “My brother is getting out of school right now! But I’ll talk to you as soon as possible! Remember! If you ever need help give me a call!”

Mondo was finally out of the school and saw that Kyotaka had waited by the motorcycle looking hurt. Mondo ran up to him obviously concerned.  
"Are you okay dude?"  
"Absolutely not. Togami said some hurtful words to me." Ishimaru kept himself complacent with how he said it, there would be trouble no matter what.  
“What? What did Togami say?”  
“W-well, when asked about mine and our “relationship towards each other he said an absolutely offensive slur."  
"What did he say."  
"I can't repeat."  
"ISHIMARU. WHAT THE FUCK DID HE SAY."  
"You know- three letter word. Starts with an F." Mondo's eyes widened, Togami was always the one to do this to everyone but when it's someone Mondo trusts so freely… Mondo had his teeth gritted as he nearly ran back in Kyotaka's eyes also got wide and he grabbed Mondo.  
"Mondo! Don't hurt him!"  
"That pompous piece of shit needs to learn not to mess with anyone!" Mondo tried to walk away from him but he stood in his way this time.  
"Why are you acting like you care? There's no reason to!"  
"Because you're my friend, I have to protect you!" Mondo shouted as his face got red. Kyotaka looked in his eyes as if trying to find the lie.  
"If that's the case, then why do we act like we hate each other at school?"  
"Because-" there was no reason, the whole class knew Mondo wasn't a big bad wolf he told himself he was. What should he say now?  
"I don't know."

That drive home on the motorcycle was silent, Kyotaka had sometimes yelled when he wasn't expecting something but he started getting used to the motorcycle riding just this week. Mondo was thinking of ways to make him yell again, he found it very amusing. When they got home they studied together for a while, got something to eat and they still haven't said a word. Daiya told Mondo many times that this situation was what toxic masculinity gets you.

So how can he stop it from happening ever again?  
"I'm sorry I act the way I do Ishimaru. There's no reason why except that I feel as if I've got a reputation to uphold." Mondo kept his head down but Kyotaka nodded.  
"No, I understand. I have to do the same, if I didn't have a reputation to uphold I don't know who I might've been. If you weren't here to show me to let loose sometimes, I don't know what I'd be doing..." Kyotaka mumbled the last part but Mondo had heard loud and clear, Mondo's face turned pink.  
"I suppose if it weren't for you, I'd be in deep shit."  
"Really? Did I help that much?"  
"Don't make me regret sayin that man. If you're gonna pretend you haven't been helping.  
"R-right, sorry."  
"It's okay." As soon as that left Mondo's mouth there were two arms hugging him. 

Kyotaka was probably crying because he's sensitive to nice comments. Mondo got this feeling, a weird nice feeling from In his stomach. Maybe he knew why, but he never said a word for that. For some reason Kyotaka kept hugging, did it make things worse? Probably. He started to hug a little different, Mondo could feel the shift of it, it turned from emotional, to soft. Mondo started getting more red by the second, it had only lasted for two unfortunately.

"I'm home!" Daiya triumphantly yelled from the garage door. Mondo questioned why he didn't hear the garage door open was his heart beating so loud he couldn't hear? They immediately pushed each other away again but Daiya had seen it. He looked at both of them, one was as red as a birthday balloon and the other was as pink as Strawberrylemonade. However Daiya pretended not to notice.  
"I got some groceries for you two while I head out for some business." He put them down not letting the awkward moment leave.  
"Th-thank you sir!"  
"I told you to just call me Daiya but no problem." Kyotaka bowed and left as fast as he could. Daiya and Mondo just looked at each other.  
'god damn it Ishimaru.'

"So," Mondo stopped breathing as he turned to Daiya, who was smiling weirdly.  
"Are you and Ishimaru-"  
"No."  
"Ah, I see, well," he moved near the garage door as he opened it he nodded.  
"If you ever need any lube, just tell your brother."  
"DAIYA-"

He had already closed the door and Mondo was left in a panic his brother was accepting and didn't mind but Mondo still looked in shock trying to hide his face as he walked near Kyotaka. Then he heard Kyotaka clear his throat meaning he was about to say something Mondo turned to him.

"H-hey Mondo?"  
"What is it?"  
"...what lubricant was Daiya talking about? I thought you already had some for your motorcycle."  
"WHAT, THE FUCK!?  
"AH!"


End file.
